


Day 10: Making A Movie

by GemmaRose



Series: Lost Light Fest 2018 [10]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cassetticon Hot Rod, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: It's well known that Rewind is making a movie. It's less well-known that he can be convinced to add segments if a friend bugs him enough.





	Day 10: Making A Movie

“Yo, Rewind! You recording yet?” Rodimus beamed down at him from his seat on the edge of their usual table. He rolled his optics and gave the triple changer a thumbs up, resolving to make sure that inane question made it into his final documentary. “Cool. So, now that we’re all here.” he slid off the table and spun on his heel, clapping his hands together as he looked up at the small sign on the wall before fixing his gaze back on the mechs at the table. “Welcome to the inaugureal meeting of the Lost Light Minibots Club!”

As he spoke Rewind tilted his helm up to capture the sign clearly on camera, making sure he had a nice clean shot of the hand-painted golden glyphs on bright red cloth in what he knew to be Rodimus’s best handwriting.

“But, I’m not an Autobot yet.” Tailgate piped up. Rewind looked back down at the table, and couldn’t help smiling behind his mask. The bomb disposal mini was wringing his hands, optics overbright behind his visor like he was working himself up into a panic.

“Eh, Autobot in training, close enough.” Rosimus waved a hand dismissively. “The important part is, you’re in the club!”

“So, what are we doing in this club?” Swerve asked, leaning an elbow on the table. Rewind stepped carefully over to the bench, hoisting himself up to sit next to Tailgate.

“Not sure yet.” Rodimus admitted, hopping up into the seat next to Swerve. “Probably just gonna be mostly us talkin’ slag about other bots.”

“That doesn’t seem very nice.” Rewind commented, and Rodimus rolled his optics. “And what about the other minis on the ship?”

“You mean Pipes?” Rodimus shook his helm. “I asked, he wasn’t interested. Said something about-”

“Discriminatory admission?”

The deep, unmistakable voice of Ultra Magnus boomed from above them and Rewind startled, whipping around to look up at the Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord. Tailgate made a high pitched squeak behind him, and Rewind shifted to place himself between his anxious new friend and Magnus’s imposing frame.

“Yeah, that.” Rodimus smiled up at the massive bot without a hint of fear, and Rewind turned his helm to catch that stupid smile on camera before looking back up at Magnus.

“You are aware that I cannot allow such a club to exist on this ship.” Magnus rumbled, crossing his arms.

Rodimus snorted. “You say that like I’m forbidding anyone else from joining.” he said blithely, field full of a warm confidence that felt almost smug. “The only mech _banned_ banned is Whirl, and it’s not discrimination if it’s based on past actions.” Rodimus crossed his arms and lifted his chin proudly.

“And who, exactly, are you planning to allow into your so-called minibot club?” Ultra Magnus raised a sceptical optic ridge.

“Well, Chromedome for one.” Rodimus shrugged. “Probably Drift, maybe Brainstorm?”

Ultra Magnus frowned down at them for another few nano-kliks, then ex-vented heavily. “In that case, I suppose Pipes’s concern was unwarranted. I will be sure to tell him as much.” he inclined his helm shallowly at Rodimus. “Enjoy your club meeting, Captain.”

Nobody spoke until Magnus had left, and as soon as the door shut behind him Rodimus slumped in his seat. “I can’t believe that worked.” he chuckled.

“That was surprisingly eloquent, considering you couldn’t pronounce Inaugural a few kliks ago.” Rewind commented, and Rodimus shot him a pouting Look.

“Hey, don’t knock my ability to completely fraggin’ wing it under pressure. I’m good under pressure.”

“Suuure.” Swerve drawled with a smile, and Rodimus rounded on him with an indignant squawk.

Rewind grinned, and settled in to get a good recording. He had a feeling he and Domey would enjoy being part of this social club.


End file.
